Haven't Got One Yet!
by loon
Summary: I can't fit the summary in this little thing!!! It's shown inside. Rei and Usagi centered. LotR crossover. PG13 because of swear words that will show up later, and possibly slight nudity.
1. To MiddleEarth We Go, HI HO!

**Title**: Can't think of one...

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Lord of the Rings.

**Summary**: Tired of being near defenceless in battles, Usagi holds a group meeting to ask for the senshi's help. Setsuna comes up with a solution- Usagi shall be sent to Middle-Earth. Rei, concerned for her princess' welfare, demands to go along too. To her horror, they get separated and their ages reversed to the age of four. They get taken in by different people, and raised under different circumstances, only to meet in a small battle that can only promise doom in future battles. Once all is said and done, only one question remains- will Usagi and Rei ever make it back to Tokyo, or will they find reasons to make them stay?

**story **

Usagi peered at the concerned faces surrounding her. Her face started to flush with determination and her eyes shown with resistance. "No matter what you say, I want to learn to defend myself better." Immediately the argument started up, but Usagi had prepared herself enough that her belief didn't sway. "I don't see why you always want me to stay out of the way in a fight! I'll never learn to defend myself _that_ way! You guys don't know how much it hurts me to see you get beat up all the time. I want to be able to be more of a help then just standing there, trying not to get hurt, and only finishing off the bad guy if they're too tough for you. I want- hell, I _need_ to learn how to defend myself!"

"But you're the princess, you shouldn't even have to worry about fighting youma!" she heard Haruka yell out. Usagi clenched her fists, "I know I'm the princess, but why would I have gotten the power of Sailor Moon if I wasn't meant to fight?!" That seemed to shut her up. Setsuna stood up and walked to Usagi, "Usagi-hime, it seems you've taken this into real consideration. I assume then that you know all what you may be put through going through training?" Usagi nodded silently. Setsuna smiled, "Then I will send you to a Middle-Earth. It is located in a different system, in a different galaxy, and in a different time all together. You will be taught the ways of a true warrior there. As soon as you say yes, you can't take it back."

Usagi felt a pearl of nervous sweat leave a glistening trail down her pale cheek. "I… I accept." Rei suddenly stood up and rushed to Usagi in a hug, "There's no way I leaving you alone, Odango. If you go, I go." Setsuna merely nodded and gave them a mysterious smile. She closed her hand into a loose fist and her staff appeared. Clicking it against the temple floor twice, the two hugging teenagers vanished into a far off land.

***

Usagi stretched out lazily as she searched her surroundings. She was in a forest. Usually she wouldn't really be afraid, but this forest was different. The trees went higher and seemed some how… older… foreign even… _hostile_. She stood up quickly, afraid of the shadows that seemed to loom at the edge of her vision. She turned to her side and saw a little four-year-old child with shoulder-length black hair and large, curious violet eyes. "Rei?" Usagi whispered fearfully, surprised at the high pitch of her voice. The girl responded to the name, "Usagi?".

Usagi gulped down a nervous breathe, "Rei. Your hair is shorter and, well, you look like you're four years old." Rei looked down at herself, "You're right. But Usagi, you're hair is a lot shorter too, and you look like you're three or four like me." She hesitantly looked down at her self. The familiar swell of her breasts wasn't there anymore, and the ground seemed _a lot_ closer. "That would be because you _are_ four years old now." It was Setsuna. They turned to her confused. "But why?" Usagi questioned. Setsuna replied with her typical mysterious smile, "Because it must be this way so can better learn what there is to be taught in this world." Pulling together their strength, they nodded, awaiting their future.

***

Eomyn rushed to the door, and peered out at the strange sight. It was a woman of dark skin and hair, holding the hands of two adorable little four year-olds. The woman spoke softly, as if in sorrow, "The mothers of these two children have passed away. I took it upon myself to find them families to stay with. I'm hoping you could take one of these two children in as your own." Eomyn gave one look into the bright blue eyes of the little blonde haired girl and felt her heart melt. "I will. I myself am unable to bear children, so she will be welcome here as if she were my own." The woman smiled kindly, "I thank you. Her name is Cunehina."

The child hesitantly entered the household. Eomyn kneeled down and smiled kindly at her. She looked up to ask the woman her name, and found nothing but an empty doorway. A cold hand seemed to tickle her neck, so she quickly shut and locked the door. With another smile to the child, who smiled back showing white baby teeth, she pulled out cloth, thread, and needles so she could prepare a tunic for the small child to change into later.

***

The ranger stopped his wood carving, feeling a foreign presence stand behind him. It was a woman of dark pigmentation holding in one arm a child, and in the other a pack and small cloak. "Lumeohtar! It is wonderful to see you once again!" The woman smiled at him, "Ramir, I have an apprentice for you." With a serious face, she set the child down next to him, and placed the pack and cloak down next to her. With that, she turned to leave. Ramir stepped forward, "Before you leave, at least tell me the child's name!" The woman turned gracefully, "Her name is Narwende." With that, she disappeared once more. Ramir chuckled and shook his head, slowly turning back to the child who seemed to have formed a fascination for her bow and arrow. "Now, little flame, I think we should get some food." The child smiled, and followed him into the forest.

**/story **

**Name Guide:**

Cunehina: cune= crescent, hina= child

Lumeohtar: lume= time (or more accurately, hour), ohtar= warrior (if I'm not mistaken)

Narwende: nar= fire, wende= maiden 

Eomyn= I just made it up…

Ramir= Ditto…

**NOTE**

I will **not** be using all the fancy little lines and such over the vowels for the rest of the story. I will just leave it plain, old, non-lined, all right? Besides, a lot of the symbols don't show up.

So… comments, suggestions, flames (if so, please use good grammar and proper punctuation)? Feel free to review!


	2. UnLucky 13

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings. I also do NOT own Sailor Moon.

**story**

Cunehina looked up at her 'mother'. She was weeping silently, pulling at her hair with shaky fists. Cunehina lowered her head and allowed her tears to slowly flow down her cheeks, her neck, and finally soak into her tunic. Sniffing loudly, she tryed to keep herself from crying. Eomyn moved to hug her, but was rejected with a small cry. Cunehina looked back to the kindly woman who had been looking over her for the past seven years. She had indeed started to think of her as a mother.

But she felt the same type of love for her as she did for Queen Serenity- a distant love. She had been born to Ikuko, so she was her rightful mother and Usagi would never think otherwise. But she wasn't Usagi anymore. She was now Cunehina, the overly short orphan taken in by a infertile, kindly Rohan woman.

Her cheeks started to flush, and her tears started coming harder- Eomyn was her mother now, there was no changing it. With a few shakey breaths, Cunehina ran into Eomyn's tear-covered arms. They held eachother throughout the whole night, tears never ceasing. A tragedy had befallen this household. Theom, Eomyn's husband, had died within the night meaning- they now had no source of meat and no way by which to protect themselves.

Cunehina stared at her hands darkly- where ever she went, whenever she appeared, death would always be a mere step behind her. 'All I bring is death.' The young girl thought, and with that, gave Eomyn a strong squeeze.

***

Narwende croutched as low as possible, looking out for the familiar dark figure. She kneeled upon the ground and brushed her fingers around the imprint on the soil. It was heavy and the soil was still matted down heavily, showing that _he_ must have went down this path mere minutes ago. Picking up her discarded bow, she went back into a semi-crouching position and started to sprint off to where the tracks were leading her. She saw the prints start to make a left bend.

Hesitant to follow, she skimmed ahead in the path. 'Aha!' The tracks made another right bend after a few yards, and indeed- more print were visable straight ahead, seeming to appear out of no where. She could feel that she was close. Moving back into a fully standing position, she went off in a mad dash. Soon, she reached a small but wide gorge. Looking around, she noticed that the prints lead to the left.

'So,' she smirked, 'he plans on making his way around the gorge?' She squinted her eyes, and a dark figure dashing through the woods on a small land bridge a few feet to the left. _Bingo. _She looked up and spied a low hanging branch. She back up a few yards and started a mental countdown- 'Five, four, three, two, one!' She put her bow on her back and took off running in one fluid motion. Using the now-powerful muscles in her leg, she jumped into the air and used the branches to swing back and forth. He was coming closer and closer, until she finally gave a hard swing and went flying over the gorge- and onto Ramir, her guardian and the man she had been tracking down.

"Yes, I see that you have managed to track me quickly and efficiently, little flame." The greying man said to her with a smile. He tossed her onto his broad shoulders, and they made their way back to their camp. "Now," Ramir said, "time to work on your archery skills." Narwende smiled and removed the sheath of her sword and the pack on her side. She reached behind her and pulled forth her plain looking bow.

Narwende looked at it with dazed eyes. This small thing was _nothing_ compared to the bow she recalled having in the Silver Millenium. It was made of a tree indigenous to Mars- the _Riermor_ tree. It's wood was rather stiff, yet bendable to an extent. It was perfect for bows and arrows, which was actually the main weapon of the Martian army. It was a dark red-orange, and very smooth to the touch. Her bow had actually been a long bow and had been covered in intricate designs. It also held an inscription in Old Martian, a very ancient and seldom known language.

_May the princess always prevail over those that challenge her might. Long live the princess of Mars, beautiful and deadly_. That's what it said on the handle of the bow- that she had named Quickfire- as well as on the specially made arrows that, once effectively hitting her foe, returned to her quiver by magic. Literally. She sighed wistfully, and pulled out one of her crude, self-made arrows. Looking at the rickety arrow, she blanched.

Ramir smiled at his young ranger-apprentice. "Flawless arrows come from practise, so don't look down on yourself." The girl nodded and quickly readied an arrow. Narwende, or formerly Rei, had grown in a different way then she had in Japan. Her hair was still a dark ebony, and her eyes still an arrogant violet, but she looked rather different then 'Rei'. Her eyes were no longer slanted, instead almond shaped, and her skin, while still dark, had an olive tone to it. She was growing taller too.

In Japan, she had been about 4' 11" at age 13. But here, she was already at 5' 3" and she had a feeling that she was to grow even taller still. Her hair was back in a long 3 plaited braid, and she was already… 'filling in' her clothes. Time seemed to pass by quickly, as Ramir finally told her that their practise was over- seeing that her mind was on something else.

"Ah, yes, before I forget," Ramir said with a smile, "Lumeohtar came to me last night while you slept and gave me a present for you. I think you'll really like it." Narwende looked very excited and started bouncing in her seat. Ramir smiled, and pulled something dark colored from behind him. It was her bow! It was Quickfire!

He reached behind him once more, and brought forward a dark brown leather quiver with 10 arrows in it that matched Quickfire. Ramir smiled at the girl he had come to think of as a daughter, "But I'm afraid that you aren't allowed to use it until you improve you bow and arrow making _and_ your aim. Narwende just smiled, cradling the beautiful longbow to her chest.

***

Eomyn looked sadly to her daughter, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Cunehina stared at her reflection, fingering the messy, golden mane that was her hair. It reached mid-back and was the only thing keeping many people from mistaking her as a boy. Yes, a _boy_. She had a very flat, curveless body. She had barely started filling in, and her hips were _very_ slim. But that was all the better, because she would be able to pass off as a boy really easily.

She was noticing the differences in her new body, just as Narwende was. She was 13 and she was only 4' 6" tall. She was around the height of a dwarf, maybe even a hobbit. Her hair was still golden blonde, and it fell in messy curls that came from not being able to immediately dry her hair after washing it. Her skin was a pale ivory and her eyes were a deep sky blue. Her hands were calloused from 5 years of farm work, as were her feet from being constantly bare-footed. She grasped the scissors in her shakey hands and desperately wanted to close her eyes. She started cutting, using all of her will to keep her eyes open, and sheared her hair up until her cheekbones.

She bound back what little breasts she had, and put some thick cloth around her middle to hide was little of a figure she had as well. She put on her usual tunic and pulled on her pants, taking care to make sure that they hung low enough for her to be able to pass as a guy. She smudged her face with some coal, making the full pinkness of her lips and her long, blonde eye lashes be hidden.

Pulling one some streachy, mid-shin length boots, she grabbed her father's old sword and started off for her neighbor's house. He was the only person who knew who she was here, other than her mother and her late father, and he had promised to teach her how to defend herself and her mother as well as how to hunt. He was a proud looking man with very long, tangly grey hair and a love for children. His name was Koerin, and he was to teach her.

She knocked on his door, struggling to hold her father's old sword, and grinned when she saw his face. He gave her a look, "How can I help you, young man?" She laughed outloud, "But it is I, Cunehina!" He smiled at her with surprise in his eyes, then pulled her in to start training her, "You're disguise is very good, but we must change your name. When in public, only answer to Theom." Cunehina nodded, finding her father's name to be a good choice.

Going out back, he took a serious look at her sword. "I'm afraid that sword's going to be too heavy for you. Here, you can have this sword." He walked inside quickly and came back out carrying a sword sized for someone maybe a foot or two taller than her. It was long, silver, and held inscriptions in a foreign language. The handle was made of dark blue marble, and very cool to the touch. Cunehina recognized this sword- it was the sword she had used to commit suicide in the Silver Millenium.

The writing on it had no actually translation, for it's words were something that existed in only the Lunarian language. She held it and was surprised at it's light weight. Koerin smiled at her look of awe, "It's name is Flash. It's really light weight, but it is quite deadly as well. You'll have to be careful not to hurt yourself with it." Cunehina smiled softly, and nervously began her training.

**/story **

Yo. So, that was the second chapter, what do you guys think? If you want to vote for couples, go ahead, but I already know what I want for pairings. I guess I'll tell you. Usa/Pippin, and Rei/Legolas. Weird, I know. Probably not what you guys want, I know that too. But please keep an open mind about this.

loon

P.S. To all my reviewers- I appreciate the fact that you reviewed, and I hope you don't stop reading because of the couplings that will come up later. To Firenze. Yes, I _do_ plan on having the 'lurve' happen slowly, because if not, it will become boring really fast. Besides, I'm not all that good with the love department (in real life _and_ in fanfiction writing). By the way, can someone help me come up with a title? 


	3. Little Theom and the Flame Maiden

**Note:** I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! I just didn't have much inspiration over the past while, so I couldn't really think of what to happen next. But, I know now (you're reading this, aren't you?) so the story can commence!!!

**story **

A young man stood upright as an inspector walked by. "You, boy." He straightened out even more, if that was possible. "You look a bit young to be considering this job. How old are you? Ten?" He could feel his face redden as the men around him started to snicker. He cleared his throat, "No, sir. I am of the age of 18. I'm just really short. My Ma believes that I won't grow what so ever anymore."

He was soft-spoken. It sounded as if his voice hadn't matured, either. His cheeks were still baby-smooth and his shoulders still slim. The inspector smiled at him, "Alright, my boy. I believe you. Beorn, my sister-son, is having the same growing problems. What is your name?" "My name, sir, is Theom." He looked very proud, as if the name brought honor to him. The inspector smiled at him once more, before moving down the line. "Well, Sir Theom," he heard the man to his left mutter to him, "We'll see if your maturing misfortunes also affect your swordsmanship. Meet me at the pub at noon tomorrow."

Theom felt a bit nervous about it, but sent a quick nod. "Alright," he heard the inspector call out, "We will meet again on the day after tomorrow. Meet me here after sun-up." All of the young men relaxed visibly and audibly. Theom turned to the man beside him. The man was a giant, at least two and a half heads taller than Theom, and his arms were covered in small scars and scabs. He was grinning with malice, for he believed that he had found himself a new scapegoat.

Theom's expression remained blank, as he walked off to his mothers hut. Once he entered, he sighed in content. He grabbed at something under his shirt placed around his chest and pulled at it a bit until it came loose. A long, cloth bandage fell out from under his shirt, followed by a thicker and shorter one. Theom sighed in happiness as he stretched his chest out, showing the swell of two, small breasts. Her mother walked in with a smile, "Cunehina, if you don't put those bandages on again you'll be late for your training with Koerin!"

Cunehina smiled at her mother kindly, before redoing her cloth wrappings. She quickly trotted into the bedroom she shared with her mother and grabbed her prized Lunarian sword. She put it in it's scabbard, and went back into the main room. "I'll be back once done, Ma, and I promise not to be too late to lock the chickens in this time." Her mother smiled at her softly. Cunehina, or rather Theom now that her figure was hidden once more, kissed her mother's cheek softly before running over to her neighbor's house. Once there, she let herself in, and went to the back garden. Koerin was setting up some targets and Theom could spy a pair of bows and two quivers of arrows next to them on the porch. 'So,' she thought, 'I'm finally going to learn archery. Rei will sure be surprised when she sees me again.' He called her over. The archery started.

~*~

Two serious violet eyes peered down from a treetop into a clearing where a mother deer was grazing with her child. She quickly loaded one of her self-made arrows into her bow, and aimed as silent as possible. She found the right place and let her arrow fly. It hit the baby directly in the heart from the left side. But, to her surprise, another, cruder arrow, hit it from the opposite side in the same place.

The mother had already sprinted away in fear, so Narwende let herself drop from her branch. At the same time, from another tree, a man let himself drop. His dark hair was rather long and stringy, his sharp grey eyes wise, and his clothing indicating him as a ranger. "Ah, a ranger I see," Narwende said calmly, though she inwardly fumed for having to possibly share her catch with someone else now, "Why are you here?"

His blank facial expression didn't change, "I could very well ask you the same and yet some more. Why is it that you wear the clothes of a ranger? I haven't heard any news about a woman ranger in this parts of the forest." Narwende smiled coolly, "That, dear ranger, would be because my guardian is a ranger and these are the only kind of clothes he could provide for me as a child. I wear them now because… what can I say, they've grown on me."

The ranger allowed a small smile, "Ah, your guardian is a ranger. The only known ranger in these parts is Ramir, so I suppose he was your guardian?" At Narwende's silent nod, he continued, "Good then. Will you please lead me to him? I have things to speak with him about." Narwende scowled, "Apparently news didn't travel to you quick enough. Ramir died last year from a goblin attack. I managed to keep him alive long enough for him to tell me to take his place and for us to say farewell to each other."

The ranger looked slightly shocked, "Dead, you say? My. Well, I suppose then that you are the person I will have to talk to, but first- let us cook our bounty." Narwende wanted to scowl again, but instead frowned deeply. She honestly missed good old Ramir, but she couldn't change anything now. She pulled her arrow out of the deer and looked at it. What an idiot she was- she had grabbed the arrow Ramir had made her instead of one of her own. She gently pulled it to her breast in a hug. It was a beautiful arrow- made of a beautifully smooth wood and it held small, intricate, amazingly detailed carvings. It had been her 17th birthday present. She quickly wrapped it in some cloth before gently placing it within her quiver. She grabbed one end of the deer and led the ranger to her campsite.

~*~

Theom held her father's sword at ready. She had left Lune, her Lunarian sword, at home so as to prevent the other boy from stealing it, should he win. Looking at her surroundings, she could already see him coming. He mocked a bow before Theom, "Well, Theom lad, we shall fight now. But I think you should know the name of the man that will soon defeat you at this sword fight. I am Arden, _at your services_."

Theom said nothing and merely readied his sword. Arden gave a malicious grin before pulling forth his own sword. In the blink of an eye, Arden had already started charging towards Theom. He brought his sword up quickly, blocking the attack, and retaliated with a swing to Arden's side. Arden barely managed to block it and held Theom's sword there in place. Arden suddenly gave an overhead swing, which Theom quickly dodged. The force of his swing sent Arden in a small tumble forewards, but he quickly recovered. Soon they were trading blows, both matching in skill.

They fought for mere minutes before they both started receiving small cuts. Their bodies were covered in sweat and their eyes starting to blur from the heat. Finally, having enough of this play, Theom gave a hard swing to Arden's head. Arden's friends, who were all gathered around them in a circle, gasped in fear- for it seemed his head was about to be cleaved off. Theom, having long ago gained mastery of Lune, and then Mage, her father's sword, managed to stop the sword before it drew any blood.

The blade touched Arden's neck lightly, and Theom spoke in between pants, "I am clearly on the good end here. We have drawn enough blood without death coming from it, so I believe that we should now stop. I am not in the mood to kill any one innocent on this day. Let us save our strength for the test fighting on the morrow. We will see then who makes it into Theoden King's guard. I hope to see you there."

Arden looked at the blurry figure of Theom. Theom slowly drew his sword back and into it's scabbard. Arden did the same with his sword and looked surprised when Theom's petite hand was in his vision. "Come, Arden you big brute, allow little Theom to help you up," he vaguely heard the boy say. With a grin, he allowed the surprisingly strong boy to help him up. Looking down at the sweaty Theom Arden smiled, "Well, _little_ Theom. I believe that this calls for some brew from the pub. Come, it shall be on my wallet." Theom merely laughed and followed the giant into the dark, cool pub.

~*~

"Well," Narwende spoke to the ranger, "might I at least know you're name? I am Narwende." The ranger smiled at her, "Well, flame maiden, now that I am aware of your name, you may be the same of mine. I am Aragorn, but my ranger name is Strider." Narwende nodded her greeting, before preparing the young deer. She felt that her princess would be ashamed of her killing this young deer, but it was better this way. The mother could always produce more offspring, after all, and the baby wouldn't survive a day without its mother. She started roasting the parts they would eat on this night and prepared the rest for being smoked and turned into jerky later.

She started roasting her own meat, leaving the ranger to do the same for his own. "So," she said calmly, emotionlessly, "what do you wish to tell me?" The ranger, who was turning the stick he had pierced his meat on, stretched a small bit before beginning, "There is a shadow growing in the east. It is not a shadow of clouds, mountains, or trees, it is a shadow of darkness and evil that will come soon. I just came to tell the ranger here to stay on alert, but apparently you'll have to do so."

Narwende shook her head stubbornly, "I'm afraid not, Strider. I have a duty that calls greater than that of a substitute-ranger. I am in search of someone I have always held dear to me, and I must find her. There shall be a new ranger coming to these woods in but a day. He shall protect this forest, and I shall go on my quest. If the shadow becomes a threat to me and she who I search, I shall gladly fight by your side. But, right now, I have more important business."

Strider nodded and pulled the meat to his body. It was done by him, so Narwende started to tear off bits of her meat to eat. Strider swallowed a bite of meat, "Alright. I shall stay in your company, if you allow so, until this new ranger comes." Narwende smiled at him, and prepared her sleeping roll. She started to smoke the soon to be jerky and drifted off into a dose.

The next morning she awoke and packed away half of her jerky. She turned to Strider, who was still fast asleep. After all, it was still partially dark out. She climbed up into a near by tree and pulled down quite a few apples. She peered into a large hollow in the upper trunk and pulled out some of her things. Dropping to the ground silently, she started packing things. She put her jerky into a large sack with straps that she had retrieved from the hollow. She packed in half of the apples and her rolled-up sleeping roll.

She quickly checked on Strider, and secretly put the arrow from Ramir into her subspace pocket. She pulled at her empty flask, and sneakily took Strider's near-empty flask and went off to the river. She quickly filled them up and went back to the campsite. She placed the flask next to Strider's sleeping form and put hers around her waist after taking a small sip from it.

By the time he had finally awoken, she had cooked some of the smoked meat for breakfast and held some of it on a large green leaf. She handed him an identical leaf with the rest of the meat on it and an apple. They ate in silence. Once done, Narwende placed her leaf into the fire with some more branches. "The smoke," she informed Strider, "is how the new ranger is to find me."

They waited until around noon in the small clearing, when the new ranger finally showed up. His face was stubbly and his hair and eyes brown. After a quick talk, Narwende bowed to him, before walking off. Strider told him farewell and started to trot off. He soon came to a small river where Narwende took a quick drink and filled up two of her other flasks. They ended up walking together for the rest of the day. They didn't part from each other's company until Strider bid her farewell in a town called Bree.

**/story **

So? How did you guys like it? I hope you guys won't mind, but I changed my mind on one thing. I'm going to end up pairing Usa with Merry instead of Pippin, but Rei will stay with Legolas. I'm glad all of you like the story so far!!! I already had a story in mind for when I'm done with this, so look for that once this story is over. I don't have a title yet, but it's another SM/LOTR crossovers. If you want, you guys can go ahead and choose the main character for that story. ^.^ So, please review!

P.S. I really recommend that story by FeliciaAngel about Ami. It's really good and really well written!!! Yeah, okay, I'm done.


	4. Yes, Mirkwood IS like that I know I read...

Note: Okay, I would, first of all, like to thank everyone who's been reviewing. Thank you for all your nice compliments. :) I'm glad that you guys are pleased with how I'm portraying Rei and Usa. All you nice reviewers make me feel so good inside! Hehe… I give you all a GIGANTIC HUG for all of your kind words. ^.^ I'll try to keep up the good work so you guys don't lose faith in me.

Also, in the last chapter the inspector mentioned his sister-son, or nephew, Beorn. The Beorn in this chapter is someone completely different. You have to read the Hobbit to know. There might be some spoilers if you don't.

**story**

            What day was it? Was it even day or was it now night? Narwende had no clue what so ever. She had started her search for Usagi- or rather Cunehina- ages ago, it seemed. She had been a guest of Elrond in Rivendell for two years, for she had become sick some time after she had left Strider in Bree and it had ended up taking her half a month  to make it to Rivendell. She had been bedridden for the whole first year, for it had been a bad illness. While there, she had gotten to know many elves- most of them blonde and blue-eyed, with the occasional brunette- but she hadn't found a trace of anyone who knew Cunehina.

            The reason why could perhaps lie with the fact that she had been asking them about a girl who stood 5' 3" with long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She had completely forgotten that since she looked so different that Cunehina probably would too. Also, she had forgotten _where_ exactly Pluto had left her. She was now walking through a very dark and gloomy forest. There was no light anywhere, only black stretches of trees with red, yellow, and green glowing eyes. She had been walking for atleast a month or so now with no sign of this horrible forest ending. She had passed by a river, which after crossing, she had taken a drink from. Bad mistake- the water had knocked her out cold.

            Deciding that all these gloomy thoughts wouldn't help her further, she thought of the other places she had gone. The Eagles she remembered the best. They were magestic beings with very high eryies. She had stayed with them for a year as well, for their nature and way of life had greatly intrigued her. She had learned much about the birds that lived here and had been taught quite a few things about stelth.

            After that had been Beorn. He was a tall man with dark hair, but only sometimes. Most of the time he was actually a gigantic, black bear. She had also stayed with him for a year. He usually didn't except guests that long, but she greatly intrigued her with her stories of the years past of her journey, and the stories of her life as Hino Rei. She had become good friends with many of the Beorn-lings, his… sons, sort of, and had therefore learned much about the wild surrounding her.

            Now she was here. No more wonderful meals prepared by Beorn's animals, no more relaxing high up in the eyries and gazing on the world surrounding them. At least she still had much of Beorn's honey and bread. She also had a few flasks worth of water, but spared both food and drink to a great extent. The result was that she was getting weaker and weaker by the day.

            Once she had climbed up to the top of a tree and was met with the site of many trees and many black butterflies being chased by small spiders. But afterwards, she had ended up falling out of the tree and spending two days, possibly, just lying on the ground and eating even less than usually. After that she had started walking again. Now, maybe a week or so after the incident, she was still walking on the trail.

            "Oh, what's the use?" Narwende cursed to herself, "I might as well eat and drink the rest of my food- this forest won't end anyways." And so, staying true to her word, she stumbled to the ground and ate what seemed a feast compared to last night's megear dinner. Afterwards, feeling considerably fuller and stronger, she started marching off again. The dinner had made her feel so good, infact, that she started to jog off. But after at least an hour her weakness hit her again. She would learn over the next few days just what it would mean to starve.

            It had been a great mistake on her part to eat all of her food at once, and Narwende once again cursed herself as she continued. She had started stumbling along the path once more and found herself starting to nap on the road very often, maybe thrice a day. On this particular 'day' (or possibly night, she couldn't tell) she had been walking tiredly down the path. To her surprise something glowing seemed to come closer and closer to her. She didn't know what it was, but it had many glowing eyes. The could see the shadow of many legs as it passed through a small thread of oh so rare light.

            It was a spider. Hadn't Beorn warned her about there being gigantic spiders in a forest called Mirkwood? Logic finally managed to get through the fog that was Narwende's starved mind and she realized something important. She _was_ in Mirkwood, and Beorn had also said that most spiders where followed by their whole clan when moving around. Couldn't evil things smell fear? Would something that large possibly eat her? Similar thoughts wound through Narwende's foggy mind.

            The spider pounced upon her and Narwende's half-dead body managed to give out one last strangled cry as the spider landed upon her. The last things she saw swum randomly throughout her vision. Thousands of glowing eyes. Fire. Arrows. Blood blacker than the surrounding wood. Faces. And so, after four days of starving, Narwende's body and mind went into a lasting sleep.

~*~

            Theom caught his eyes wandering to Arden ever so often as they stood guard infront of the doors leading to Theoden King's throne room. He looked so much like Mamoru. He had the same black hair, deep blue eyes, and height. The face builds were near identical even, but Arden's fisique was completely different. She had, at first, found it unnerving, but now nearly endearing.

            This would really be a test of Usagi's love for Mamoru. Theom started thinking. She truly wasn't Usagi anymore- not in body or mind, but perhaps in soul. There truly wasn't anything binding this body to Mamoru anymore. It had been so long since Pluto had brought Usagi and Rei across space. Theom nearly felt like crying. She wasn't Usagi anymore, not at all. Same hair or eye color maybe, but nothing like Usagi what so ever anymore. Different name, different track of thought, different body, different mind, and (she had to gulp when thinking this) even a different soul.

            She had been Cunehina for 22 years now. She had been Usagi for merely 17 years, five less than she had been Cunehina. That meant, in a way, that she was more Cunehina than she had ever been Usagi. She sunk her head. Her thoughts had been going along like this for so long now. Always the same. Starting off ok, nice even. Sinking lower and lower until she ended up sinking into a near depression. She sighed deeply, a sudden sorrow filling her eyes. She slouched.

            Arden looked to her in concern. "Little Theom, what has befallen your soul as of late. Your heart sinks deeper and deeper into sorrow and it shows in your eyes, my brother. What tortures you so that the sorrow in your eyes brings me to nearly cry in my fear for you?" Cunehina became Theom once more. "I… I'm afraid I cannot tell you, at least not here. But it is not just that one thing. My… my mother. I can feel her pain. She's getting thinner and sicklier. I fear she may soon die."

            At that moment their replacements decided to show up. Arden softly grabbed Theom's arm and pulled his small body away from the doors. He guided Theom to his hut. "Come," Arden said softly, "we shall talk in here." Arden was being very serious, which was something Theom wasn't really used to. He was usually bouncing off of the walls every time they were done with guard duty, but today he was completely silent and serious.

            This was the first time Theom had been in Arden's hut. It was really messy and there was a woman lying lopsided on the couch. She started screaming as Theom walked in and started ranting and raving on and on in what seemed to be her own language. Arden's face turned rather red and he gently picked up the woman and carried her hurridly to the next room. "Don't worry Ma," he said gently, "that's just Theom. He's a good lad, he won't do anything to you. Now, now Ma…" Theom looked slightly shocked. He hadn't expected Arden's mother to be like that.

            Then again, this was the first time he had been in Arden's home for the past 4 years they had been friends. Arden came back to Theom with a slightly red face, "So, my friend, have a seat and please tell me what bothers you so." Theom couldn't hold it in any longer. He started crying and told Arden of how he had come from a far away land so that he could learn better fighting, how his age had been reversed, how 'he' had been separated from Rei, and how he had to disguise himself as a man so that he could provide for his mother.

            Arden looked very thoughtful, "I believe you, little Theom. You must know, however, that I've known of your being a woman for the past three years. I'm more observant than many people think, believe, or know. You've been pretending to be a boy for the past 8 years now, or so you say. You pull of a very good male, let me tell you. But, if one was to see you without your typical coal smudges on your face, they would see just how feminine you face is. Also, only the sharpest eye could spy the slight swell of your breast under those rags you use to keep them back.

            "A woman, when walking, naturally shakes her hips due to their hip build. You do that as well, but only when you think no one is looking." Theom looked at him in shock, "You knew and you never questioned me about it? You never told the commanders that a woman was in the King's guard?" Arden shook his head, "No, for I knew that your heart was in the right place and I felt that you wouldn't take well to someone knowing your secret. I have but one request of you now. What is your true name?"

            Theom smiled at him, "My name is Cunehina. It was given to me by the woman who brought me here. Theom was the name of my adopted- no, of my _father_." Arden smiled at her, "Cunehina. Sounds elvish. Very beautiful name." Cunehina smiled at him, but then turned serious, "Why was your mother so frightened of me?" Arden's face turned dark. He gave a shakey sigh, "When I was still a young child, my father became very drunk every night. He lost his job soon and started beating us, meaning me and my mother.

            "That's actually where I got all of the scars on my arm from. One night, when he was overly drunk, but he was being very nice that night. We needed firewood, and my arms were too bruised and hurt too much to go cut the wood, so he went. Some boys found him the next morning. He had tripped over a root and ended up stabbing himself in the stomach with an axe. My mother, despite his beatings, was over come with sorrow and then, slowly, with madness. I'm not embarrassed of her, but I'm frightened of what people might do to her if they should know how… she… she is." After this, Arden's face became slightly pale. He could feel the tears threaten to well up in his eyes.

            The afternoon passed slowly, with the two beings holding each other in their sadness. At the come of evening, Cunehina kissed Arden on the cheek as a farewell, and walked off alone to her hut. She began thinking of Arden as a brother more and more. But, Arden started to fall in love with the woman that had been the man that was his best friend. This would cause problems, he knew, but he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to, but he let himself.

~*~

            Narwende awoke slowly, feeling extreme pain. She sat up slowly, hoping that nothing was broken. She spied an elf in the corner. She knew it was an elf very well, for she had spent two years in the company of them. His hair was fair, as were his eyes and skin. He was clothed in dark greens and browns. "Hello," he said to her softly, "my name is Oroithil. You are in Mirkwood, in the palace of our great king Thranduil. You have slept for the past three days, ever since the spider attack. Come, I shall escort you to his chambers." She sat up slowly, and shot Oroithil a grateful look as he helped her slowly scuffle to said chamber.

            Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light of torches on the stone walls. She could tell from the few stalagtites and stalagmites that she was in a cave. 'Hmm,' Narwende couldn't help but think, 'elves living in caves of all things. Interesting.' Soon she was brought to the king. He was very intimidating. His long hair was a blonde that could nearly pass off as a light brown and his blue eyes were very wise. A crown of leaves rested upon his head and a long, green and brown robe covered his body.

            He peered down to her from his chair, "What business do you have taking this route through Mirkwood? This is the elven path, there are safer paths for humans further south." Narwende swallowed thickly, "Well, King Thranduil, I am searching for my friend. The last I saw of her was when I was about four. I forgot where she was brought to live, so I am searching everywhere I can for her. Perhaps she is among the people of your kingdom?"

            Thranduil seemed to believe her, "I do not recall anyone being brought to my kingdom, but I will ask around. What does she look like?" Narwende looked relieved and thankful, "I thank you, great king Thranduil. She is maybe a head or so shorter than I am and she had long, straight blonde hair. Her eyes are also a dark blue." Thranduil nodded, and sent off his men to search among the people.

            "In the meantime," Thranduil said with a smile, "you may join us in our feast. My son is going away to a council in Rivendell soon. Tonight we feast for his well being." Narwende nodded and was brought back to her chambers. There lay a lovely dress of green and brown on her bed. She quickly changed into it and quickly brushed out her messy hair. Soon she was done and her raven hair fell in soft waves to her knees. The waves must have come from the many years with her hair in a braid.

            She heard a knock on her door. She quickly exited and smiled at Oroithil. He escorted her to the feast where she was quickly swept away by a very young elf. She didn't catch his name, but soon their dance was over. She sat at the far end of the table, neglecting to notice that Thranduil had saved her a seat upon his right side. His son, who Narwende also didn't notice, was on his left side and wondering who the king wanted to sit on the other side.

            That evening Narwende managed to pull a nice meal under her belt and a few glasses of very good wine. She soon felt tired and walked back to her quarters. There she fell asleep immediately on the bed, dress and all. The next morning she awoke early and quickly changed back into her dark green, nearly black outfit. She left her pack in her room, and went off in search of Thranduil. She met him in the throne room saying a long farewell to a young, blonde elf. He left the throne room soon, sending Narwende a confused mind, and quickly departed from the cave.

            Narwende looked to Thranduil, who smiled at her. "I expect you came to the feast last night, but didn't see your reserved seat next to me and my son. I had much hoped to introduce you two to eachother. Now, for the news. I'm afraid there is no one matching your description of your friend among my people." Narwende's face fell, "Alas, I must then quickly prepare for the rest of my journey." She quickly ran back to her quarters (the way she had memorized rather quickly) and grabbed her pack. She looked at the dress longingly, but quickly became serious again.

            She ran back to the king to tell him farewell. She found him sitting in his high throne, just as when she had left him. "Thranduil, I have come back once more to bid you farewell and thanks for your hospitality." Narwende gave him a bow, a habit from Japan that had managed to stay with her for the whole time she had been there. The king smiled at her softly and motioned for someone to step forward. "You are a wonderful person," the king began, "and I feel you are destined for a joy and sorrow that could be matched by none but the elves of this land. I will give you a horse that you shall have for your own. I also shall give you some of the cram of the Lake-men. You may also have a flask of wine and two flasks of water. May this hold you for as long as it takes you to find another place where you can provide for yourself.

            "I wish you much luck in your journey. Oroithil shall guide you to the edge of Mirkwood where you shall find your horse and supplies waiting for you." Narwende smiled at the king and followed Oroithil (who had been the person motioned forward by the king) out of the caves and back into the forest. They managed to make it out of the forest within two days. At the edge of the forest, as promised, Narwende found her horse and a light pack filled with the promised supplies. The horse was very beautiful, with a red-brown coat that outshone the sun and deep brown eyes that seemed to read your mind.

            She bid Oroithil goodbye, and told him of her wishes to see him again once her friend was found. She rode off that day and decided to go to the Lonely Mountain and ask the dwarves if they knew of Usagi.

**/story**

Okay… that was majorly long. I guess this is a treat for all the Rei fans reading this story. Since this chapter featured so much Rei, the next will have more Usa.

loon


	5. Author's Note

Hello, everyone. This is merely an authors note. This story has been inactive for quite some time, and I am thinking of starting it up again. However, I would like to have the opinion of anyone willing. Should I continue this story or not?  
  
-loon 


	6. A fruitless search and yet another begin...

Alrighty, then. I will (apparently) continue this story. I warn you, though, my writing style may have changed. Pairings will stay as is (Merry/Usa, Lego/Rei).  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Her mother was dead. Dead. Cunehina shook her head lightly as she watched the small box being lowered into the soft soil. This was too much for her to handle, but her numbness was preventing her from turning away. Her love was preventing her from pulling away. It seemed she would never have a family that would live with her and die happily of old age, not of sickness or of war. That would be too much to ask, however, or so Cunehina often cynically thought.  
  
Life was starting to go downhill once more. She needed to go out and become one with nature, a habit she had started in honor of Makoto, the soldier of storms and nature. Cunehina had already gotten the ok from her superior, and all that was left were the goodbyes. Those wouldn't be long, only a quick hug from Arden, and she would be set.  
  
She only hoped that the foul shadow hovering over her king would have been lessened by her return. She had a feeling that, that slimy hound, Wormtogue, was the cause of it.  
  
Clearing her mind of those matters, she threw her satchel over her shoulder, the glimmering hilt of Lune well covered, and strapped Mage around her waist. With nimble fingers, she attached a small quiver to her side and placed her bow around her shoulder. One last look of the house was all she needed, to make the slow walk through the front door where the new owner gave her a pitying look.  
  
She ignored him and made her way to the edge of town, where she could see Arden's black hair standing out from the sea of blondes and reds. Her gaze leveled with his, and she could do no more than place a petite hand on his cheek. Something possessed her to rub his cheek with her thumb, so she did so, and pulled him into a brotherly hug by his neck. A pat on the back wasn't nearly enough to say goodbye with, but she pulled herself out of his strong embrace and made her way down the foot of the hill, and started her trek across the plains.  
  
She would be gone for a long time.  
  
~*~  
  
It was clear that her hope was beginning to diminish from the lackluster of her eyes. Their amethyst depths were beginning to dull, and it was obvious that her only moving force was that which she was starting to loose. The dwarves of the Lonely Mountain- no Usagi. The lake people- no Usagi. She had even hiked through another realm of elves, and still no sign of her princess. She was starting over some plains now, heading to the small speck of black, which signified another forest. This path proved to be the hardest, the only sign of direction being the slowly growing speck ahead of her. Night soon fell, but she did not rest. She walked through most of the night, and finally let rest claim her once day began to break.  
  
Her violet eyes did not open again until noon of the next day, and Narwende became angry with herself. She stretched her limbs, and shook the remaining sleep out of her body and gazed at her surroundings. She was closer to the trees than she had assumed she was the day before, which was a relief to her. With a calm gaze back to where she had come from, she cocked an eyebrow at the sight.  
  
There was a horde of writhing black coming her way, though they would not reach where she was before nightfall. A sudden wind picked up as the horde slithered into a shallow valley, and she could suddenly smell something. Something very foul. A smell of death, and she now knew what it was. Orcs. Orcs and goblins, and a mix of the two. A voice in the back of her mind told her to meet them head on, but Narwende knew her own limits, and a horde of that size was surely breaking it.  
  
She had to flee, and now. She turned back towards the forest and saw another horde coming, this one a mix of brown and maroon. It was moving swifter than those dreaded Orcs and goblins, but it was much further away from her. The spot of land she was standing on, would be the area of land where they would clash, of that she had no doubt.  
  
"I have to make haste for that forest," was the only command in her mind, which her body gladly carried out. She started the short trek for the forest at a run, not even stopping to have breakfast.  
  
Well. I hope this was okay! I know it's short, but I have to get back into the habit of writing again.  
  
-loon 


	7. Author's Note

I apologize. I'm having major writers block at the moment, my school work is very high, and my "lust life" is becoming so stressful that I no longer have control over it. I hope everyone had a good turkey day and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  
  
Loon 


End file.
